KND: Aftermath :: Part 3 :: Operation: SPIRIT
by Pinkamena666
Summary: Numbuh 187 is back with Sector V, resulting with the Delightful Children and Father getting angry. Cree is waiting in prison for her second chance in Sector V.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: SPIRIT  
>(Sinister People Intend to Revive Initial Threat)<p>

Numbuh 5 returned to the tree house and sat down on the couch by the monitor.  
>"Find anything?" Numbuh 1 asked, walking towards her.<br>"You're still up?" she asked.  
>"Heard you come in." Numbuh 1 said. "So, what happened?"<br>"Well... Cree and John were talking. Apparently John had asked Cree to meet up with him. The last thing I saw was Cree looking into John's backpack."  
>"Did you see what it was?"<br>"Nah. I don't think it was anything dangerous."  
>"I hope you're right. But I still don't trust him."<p>

As John stepped through the entrance to the tree house, he stopped. Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 were standing there, waiting for him.  
>"Uh... hey." he said.<br>"How was your walk?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Refreshing." John answered. "Why you ask."<br>"Well, a little birdy told me that you went to visit someone." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"Smart bird." John said.<br>"So you acknowledge the fact that you visited someone?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Not just someone." John said, backing up to the door.<br>Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 looked at each other and then followed John. He held his hand outside the door and a hand took it. Then the person stepped into view.  
>"Cree." Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 said together, shocked.<br>"You're... you're..." Numbuh 5 stammered.  
>"10 again?" Cree suggested.<br>"Yeah." Numbuh 5 said. "But how?"  
>"I asked Numbuh 362 for a favor." John explained. "A hug favor. I asked if she would give Cree the same deal I got. She said 'yes' and gave me the Age Enhancer. The KND scientists had found a way to reverse the effects of the gun allowing me to turn Cree back into a 10-year-old."<br>"This is... unexpected." Numbuh 5 said.  
>"So what happens now?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Cree's gotta turn herself in and stay in prison for two weeks." John answered.  
>"You're gonna do it?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>Cree nodded. "Yeah."  
>"Well, we'd better get this over with, right?" John asked.<br>"Right." Cree said.  
>"See you guys later." John said, heading off towards the hangar.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The cell door closed.  
>"I'm not sure about this anymore, John." Cree said.<br>John took her hand through the bars.  
>"You can do it." he said. "I know you can." Cree smiled. "I'll be here when your two weeks are up."<br>"How's you get through your week?" Cree asked.  
>"I slept." John said.<br>"Good." Cree said. "Sleep. I could use more of that."  
>"Then let's leave you alone now." Numbuh 362 said, motioning for John to leave.<br>"See you in 336 hours." John said.  
>"See you." Cree said. John started to turn away. "Hey."<br>"Yeah?" John asked, stopping at the door.  
>"Love you."<br>John smiled. "Love ya, too."  
>He left the room and walked with Numbuh 362 back to the main room.<br>"Listen, Numbuh 362," John said. "I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to this."  
>"Well, if she's on our side then that's one less Teenager to worry about."<br>"Right." John said.  
>"And I'm sure she'll make a great teammate. Plus, I know how much you care about her."<br>"You think that when the two of us turn 13 again, we'll have to leave?"  
>"Probably. I didn't make the rules."<br>"Even if we pledge to continue fighting against the Teens and Adults?"  
>"We'll all grow-up at some point." Numbuh 362 said. "I'll become a Teenager and so will Numbuh 1."<br>"But with the 'age enhancer'?"  
>"We can't cheat nature like that." Numbuh 362 said.<br>"Maybe not." John said. "But I can. Me and Cree. We have no family waiting for us when we turn 13. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be a Kid Next Door forever."  
>"Really?" Numbuh 362 asked, shocked. "You sure about that?"<br>"Yeah. I am."  
>"Wow." she said. "Then, if that's the case, you can be the leader when I'm gone."<br>"Really?"  
>"Well, if you're going to be here forever, I don't see why not."<br>"Cool." John said. "I'll be sure to do the best I can."  
>"Calm down, 187." Numbuh 362 said. "You still have 3 years."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know 'bout this." Numbuh 5 said. "It don't feel right."  
>"She's your sister." Numbuh 4 said.<br>"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Out of all of us, you should be the one who's happy she's returning."<br>"I ain't saying I'm not happy." Numbuh 5 said. "It's actually too good to be true."  
>They heard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speeds) return to the hangar. A couple minutes later, John appeared.<br>"Did she try to escape again?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"Actually, no." John said. "I have something I'd like to say."<br>"What is it?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"I've spoken with Numbuh 362 and I've decided to stay." said John.<br>"Stay?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Forever."<br>"Forever?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
>"How can you stay a kid forever?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"The Age Enhancer." Numbuh 1 said.  
>John nodded.<br>"And Numbuh 362 agreed to it?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
>"She's actually thinking on making me the leader when she becomes a teenager. Since I'm gonna be around forever, ya know?"<br>"She is?" Numbuh 4 asked, shocked.  
>"Yep." John said<p>

2 Days Later...

Day 3 (270 hours left)  
>Cree paced around in her cell. She was extremely bored and lonely.<br>"So you've decided to return, huh?"  
>Cree looked at the door to her cell. Numbuh 362 was standing right outside. She approached the wall of her cell and put a hand on one of the bars.<br>"Yeah." Cree responded. "Surprised?"  
>"I just never thought things would work out this way. I guess we needed someone like Numbuh 187 to come along and warm that ice-cold heart of yours."<br>Cree smiled. "You still hate me, don't you?"  
>"I don't entirely trust you."<br>Cree took her hand off the cell wall. "I wouldn't entirely trust me, either."  
>"Careful, Numbuh 11. There's a lot of people here who don't trust you."<br>"Numbuh 11." Cree said. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in 3 years."  
>"It'll be your name again if you follow the rules and stay in here for 12 more days."<br>Numbuh 362 turned and left the room, leaving Cree alone once again.

3 Days Later...

Day 6 (210 hours left)  
>John went to visit Cree today. Since there was nothing going on in terms of attacking Teenagers or Adults, Numbuhs 1 and 362 let him take time off. They didn't do much but talk to one another. After the 5 visiting hours John was allowed was up, he left.<br>"Only 205 hours left, Cree." he said as he left the prison room.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Days Later...

Day 12 (70 hours left)  
>"Why has it been so boring lately?" Numbuh 3 asked.<br>They were all sitting on the couches in front of the monitor.  
>"Well, our most recent villains are now on our side, apparently." Numbuh 1 said, looking at John. As did the others.<br>John grinned. "Well, I'm gonna take off." he said, standing up. "There's a girl I gotta go see. I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."  
>"Why wouldn't we understand?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"You're 10." John answered.  
>"So are you." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"Yes, but I was a teenager for a while so I've had experience."  
>"Fine, you can go." Numbuh 1 said. "Just don't go rogue again."<br>"Don't betray me again." John said, then left.

65 hours left.

"Hey." John said, entering the prison room.  
>"Hey." Cree said. "I was wonderin' when you'd show up."<br>The guard closed the door behind John, who sat down next to Cree.  
>"So, what's new?" Cree asked. "Anything?"<br>"Nope." John answered. "The last action they'd seen is when they were hunting us."  
>"How have they reacted to the fact that I'll be rejoining their team?"<br>"They're a little..." John said. "you know. Numbuh 5 is actually a little happy as far as I can tell."  
>"I'm just a little nervous, I guess."<br>"You?" John asked. "Nervous?"  
>"It is pretty weird, isn't it?" she asked.<br>"Well, you won't have to worry." John said. "I'll be there for you."  
>Cree smiled. "I know you will. You always have been."<br>"Hey, John." the guard said, opening the cell door. "Sector V needs you right away! It's an emergency!"  
>"Gotta go." John said. "You've got 64 hours left."<p>

The Treehouse came into view and John saw a giant robot attacking Sector V. He landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. outside the Treehouse and looked out the window. Sector V was using B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P.s (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop) against the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's massive Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine (R.R.I.D.M.).  
>"You've got to be kidding." John said, and grabbed the B.L.A.Z.E.R. (Bazooka Lazer Artillery Zaps Enemy Rivals) and went to help.<br>Numbuh 1 fired at the large machine. The R.R.I.D.M. tried to grab him but he dodged to the side.  
>"This isn't goin' well!" Numbuh 5 said.<br>The R.R.I.D.M. slammed the ground, causing a shock wave that knocked the Kids to the ground. Then it swooped its claw down and grabbed them all. The Delightful Children brought the claw up to the cockpit.  
>"We have you now, Kids Next Door." they said. Then they counted. "Wait. One's missing. Where's Numbuh 187?"<br>"Right here." John said, raising the B.L.A.Z.E.R..  
>"Oh, crud." the Delightful Children said together.<br>John fired the B.L.A.Z.E.R., knocking the robot down. It released its grip on Sector V and got up. Sparks were flying everywhere from the damaged areas.  
>"This isn't over, Numbuh 187." the Delightful Children said. "We won't stop until we get rid of you."<br>"Well, that's gonna have to wait." he said, waving the B.L.A.Z.E.R. in front of him. "I'm gonna give you delightful freaks to the count of 3 before I fire again."  
>The Children let out a soft growl. "This isn't over!" they said, turning the robot around and leaving.<br>"What took ya so long?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
>"Besides the fact I came from the moon?" John asked. "I got here as fast as I could. Looks like just in time, too."<br>"What weapon is that?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"I think it was something called a B.L.A.Z.E.R.."<br>"The B.L.A.Z.E.R.?" asked Numbuh 2. "That 2x4 Tech is just a prototype. I haven't even tested it yet."  
>"Well, it works." said John. "It works very well. In fact, it works so well, why don't you make one for each member of the team 'cause these T.H.U.M.P.E.R.s and B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P.s just aren't working."<br>"Are you kidding?" Numbuh 2 asked. "It took me weeks just to make that one. There's only one of me, after all."  
>"Well, in 2 days we'll have one more." said John.<br>"You mean..." Numbuh 2 said. "Cree?"  
>"That would make things go a little faster." Numbuh 1 said. "How does she seem, John?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Does she seem mad, happy, what?"<br>"She's actually a little nervous."  
>"Cree?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Nervous?"<br>"Yeah, I don't know." said John. "I thought it was weird, too."  
>"Then it's settled." said Numbuh 1. "When Cree returns, she's to continue doing her work on 2x4 Tech like she used to."<p> 


End file.
